


he belongs to the king of the field

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [13]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Digimon, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Football | Soccer, Hikari Plays Matchmaker Again, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shounen-ai, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: When people look at Taichi, he is the hero of the soccer field, the hero of the middle school.When people look at Koshiro, all they see is a nerd and nothing else.But when Taichi looks at Koshiro, he sees his whole life.And when Koshiro looks at Taichi, he also sees his whole life.~~A little sequel to is it still a date if Taichi is practicing.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Completed Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 24





	he belongs to the king of the field

Yagami Taichi was playing soccer against a rival school and he was winning majority of the points. After a while, Taichi passed the ball to his other team members to let them get a chance to kick the ball into the goal. Taichi was glad that he was on the field, but he knew that he would rather be at someone else's side at the moment but he knew that he had to be patient for just a little while longer. _The game is almost over and then, I'll be able to go to him._ Taichi thought as he couldn't wait to see him. He couldn't wait to see his Koshiro. He turned his head to see Hikari, sitting with him and he smiled, knowing that Koshiro was in good hands with Hikari by his side. 

After a while, the game was over with Odaiba Middle School taking the obvious win. After they had talked to the other team for a while, the Odaiba Middle School soccer team were finally able to leave for the day. Taichi groaned as he rubbed his lower leg. His foot was bothering him and he figured that he had probably had a small cut on it. "Taichi-san!" Koshiro called out to him and Taichi forgot all about the minor injury as he lifted Koshiro into his arms after the shorter teen had ran over to him. 

"Hello, Koshiro. How are you?" He asked, now feeling the cut at the moment.

"I'm fine but how are you? _You're_ the one who had just played a major game." Koshiro was concerned about Taichi but Taichi smiled softly at him. 

"I'm fine, Koshiro." Taichi tells Koshiro but he then decided to be honest with Koshiro. "But I do have a small cut on my foot and it is bothering me a little bit." He admits to Koshiro, who had made Taichi put him down. Koshiro dragged Taichi to over to Hikari, who was holding a white cloth and Taichi sighed. _She always knows._ He thought after Koshiro had him sit down on the bench. Taichi pulled off his cleats and his sock and he groaned at the small cut. _Of course, they're from cleats. Those cuts are small but they hurt._ He thought as he watched Koshiro gently clean the cut. Taichi didn't even noticed that Hikari had put a little bit of rubbing alcohol on the cloth and she watched with a small smile, knowing that Taichi was so in love with Koshiro. 

"Hikari-san, do you have a band-aid?" Hikari slightly grimace at the polite tone that Koshiro always take but she didn't mind it as she handed him a hand-aid. Taichi watched Koshiro's reaction and he was glad that he didn't blush as his hand touched Hikari's hand and Taichi mentally shook himself out of it. _Koshiro's my boyfriend. He blushes at me._ He thought, knowing that he was acting really possessive at the moment. 

"Onii-chan, relax. I don't want your boyfriend." Hikari tells Taichi, who blushed at her words. 

"I was not..." Taichi knew that he was making an excuse when Hikari turned to give him a look that said 'stop lying'. He then chuckled nervously. "Fine. I was a little jealous." He admitted and Hikari giggled at her silly older brother. Motomiya Daisuke then approached them and Hikari turned to smile at the young boy. 

"Hello, Daisuke-kun." She greeted him and the boy blushed. 

"Hello, Hikari-chan." He greeted back with an awkward wave. Hikari's smile softened even more as she invited the boy to sit with them but he blushed very heavily. "I don't want to mess up anything." At his words, Koshiro turned to him. 

"You won't, Daisuke-san." Koshiro tells him and Daisuke smiled, approaching them even more and his smile caused Taichi to glare at him. 

"What are your intentions, mister?" Taichi demanded, causing Daisuke to suddenly back up in fear. Hikari huffed and Taichi froze at the huff. _Uh-oh, that huff means she's angry._ He thought as he looked over at her. 

"You listen here, mister. Daisuke is shy because he thinks you guys are cute." Hikari tells him and that was when Taichi gave Daisuke an apologetic look. 

"Sorry, Daisuke. I just thought that..." Taichi trailed as he looked away from Daisuke. Koshiro then gave Taichi a kiss on the lips, causing Taichi to blush. Daisuke blushed at the display but he didn't mind it. 

"It's fine. I get that. I mean, I'm attracted to both guys and girls so." Daisuke admitted and it caused Hikari to grin at her friend. 

"You're very brave for coming out, Daisuke. I also accept your confession but I can't date until I'm fourteen." She spoke with a small blush and Daisuke nodded his head. 

"Yeah, I probably won't be able to date now anyway. My sister is too overprotective." Daisuke tells Hikari and they never noticed that Taichi and Koshiro was watching them interact. 

"Yeah, I get that." Hikari says, turning to look at Taichi, who had blushed at being caught staring at her and Daisuke. 

"What? I approve of him, Hikari." His words made Hikari blush with embarrassment. 

"Pay more attention to your boyfriend, onii-chan!" She shouted at him, causing Taichi to laugh at his sister but he did turn to Koshiro as he smiled softly. 

"You remember when I said I wanted to make you mine when we were still in elementary school?" He asked Koshiro, who blushed at his words. 

"Of course, I remember. You said that you would ask me once you got in middle school and now look where we are." Koshiro tells Taichi, who smiled at him. 

"I'm glad I've made you mine, Koshiro." Taichi says, kissing Koshiro on his lips. Koshiro let out a small laugh of content. 

"I'm glad I'm yours." He spoke, causing Taichi's chest to rumble as Taichi growled softly with pride. He was so very happy that Koshiro had agreed to date him and it made him so very happy that Koshiro was so in love with him as much as he was with him. 


End file.
